Errores
by jennifer.romanchong1
Summary: Brittany miller es la chica más popular de la escuela. Ella es la jefa de animadoras,y sus padres son los más rico de la ciudad. Ella también tiene el chico más atractivo de la escuela,Alvin y han estado saliendo desde hace tres años y las cosas finalmente tomanuna curva inesperada, que podria pasar entre ellos
1. Chapter 1

Después de terminar nuestra alegría final de animación para el partido de fútbol, caí como si estoy a punto de tirar todo lo que hay en mi estómago. Corro fuera del campo y en un rincón donde no hay nadie, y vomito todo lo que queda en el estómago. Este es probablemente mi quinta vez que saco todo para arriba hoy .Corro de nuevo en el campo y trago mi agua restante, que nunca he estado está enferma.

Después de mirar alrededor, me parece que todo el mundo en el campo de los Invasores están ahí. Corro hacia alvin y le saludo con un millón de besos para nuestra victoria. Él me levanta y gira en mí en el aire y luego besa mi frente. Él ata sus dedos con los míos y caminamos fuera del campo. Todo el paseo es completar el silencio y me está matando. Alvin me hace feliz, en todo lo posible, pero creo que puede esforzarse un poco más en esta relación. Bueno, todo el mundo puede, pero él parece tan distante últimamente.

Mi otra mano libre juega con el dobladillo de la falda de mi uniforme de porristas y me siento enfermo de nuevo. Puedo sentir mi cara empezando a palidecer de nuevo, muy bien. Simplemente genial. Aprieto la mano de alvin y él me mira con confusión.

"Brittany, ¿te sientes bien? Te ves enfermo", me pregunta y yo asiento, mintiendo. Me siento horrible, esto ha estado sucediendo desde hace cuatro días y parece estar empeorando. Espero realmente que es sólo un virus estomacal. En cuestión de minutos, mi mano se suelta de él y estoy vomitando en el bote de basura más cercano. Me limpio los rincones de mi boca y suspiro. ¿Por qué está pasándome esto a mí? Alvin se precipita hacia mí y frota mi espalda mientras me apoyo contra el lado de la nuestra High School.

"Cariño, ¿quieres ir a casa o algo así? Nosotros no tenemos que estar si no te sientes bien, " Él pide y yo sacudo mi cabeza." alvin, he estado así durante cuatro días. No sé qué me pasa, pero estoy seguro de que es sólo un virus estomacal, " respondo y su rostro vuelve pálido.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de responder de nuevo a mí , "Brittany, que no creo que su .. Bueno ya sabes... "Él pregunta y de pronto me siento confundida

" ¿Qué estás diciendo?"

"Brittany, tuvo relaciones sexuales al mes o dos atrás, ¿qué crees que estoy diciendo?"

Ahí es cuando me doy cuenta, cesta hablando de que yo tenga la posibilidad de estar embarazada. No hay manera en el infierno en el que yo este embarazada, No puede ser.

" estás loco si en verdad crees que estoy embarazada! Yo no lo soy, " Escupo en él. Eso está fuera de la cuestión, no hay una posibilidad de que yo soy. Luego me toma de la mano y me precipita hacia su coche." No me digas que me vas a comprar una prueba de embarazo, " le digo a él, poniendo los ojos.

"Bueno, entonces mejor no decir nada ", responde y cruzo mis brazos y mis piernas. No estoy embarazada, yo sé que esto es un hecho. Si tenemos relaciones sexuales con frecuencia, pero eso no significa nada. Utilizamos la protección cada vez.

Lo siguiente que sé, es que estoy en su cuarto de baño, para comprobar si es verdad todo esto. Después de hacer pipí en la prueba coloco la prueba en el mostrador del lavabo y espero cinco minutos para averiguar si estoy embarazada o no.

Holaaaa** mundo, bueno primero que nada estoy tan contenta de escribir en esta página jaja wow, este es mi primer fanfic en la historia, nunca antes había escribido, así que pleasee no sean duros, espero que les guste esta historia y pues lo sé no es muy buena pero tratare de mejorarla y actualizar siempre que pueda…ok nos vemos pronto, los amo y por favor revise y pleasee deja un comentario si te gusto o no, eso me motiva seguir escribiendo XD bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Me mente, alma… toda yo, sé Atormentaba en el baño llorando a moco tendido en la habitación de Alvin. Los recuerdos de nosotros en noche en la cama pasaban por mi mente una y otra vez y provocándome llorar aun más duro, eso es lo que causó todo esto. Todos estos problemas y accidentes. ¿Cómo diablos estar embarazada?! Utilice protección, pero supongo que eso es lo que consiguió por ser una estúpida adolescente. Sólo soy de 16, que es lo que se supone que debo hacer?

Termine derrumbándome en su cama y llorar en su cabecera, que no da ni una mierda de nada. Hice a Alvin ir abajo sólo para darme el espacio, pero no puedo dejar de sentir estúpido ahora.

Me seco las lágrimas y envuelvo mi suéter alrededor de mi cuerpo y toco los pelos en el lado de mi cola de caballo, tratando de parecer decente. Arrastrándome por las escaleras hasta que me veo sentado en el sofá. Rápidamente alvin al ver mis ojos hinchados y rojos, observo con una cara de preocupación y confusión. Me pongo a llorar de nuevo y voy por las escaleras y me siento a su lado en el sofá de cuero. Envuelve sus brazos me besa y frota mi espalda mientras decía cosas tranquilizadoras al oído, tratando de calmarme.

Me estrello mi cabeza en su pecho y lloro, dejando lágrimas mojadas en su camisa roja

"Brittany, ¿estás seguro de que dijo positivo?" Él me dice en apenas un susurro. Asiento con la cabeza contra su pecho, escuchando los latidos del corazón calmarme a mí mismo. Cojo mi cabeza hacia arriba y limpio las lágrimas suavemente, dándome húmedos besos en la mejilla después de hacerlo. " ¿Qué vamos le vamos hacer?" Yo le digo a él y él vuelve a reproducir momentos después.

"No nos preocupemos por eso ahora, vamos a tratar de calmarnos tomar algo antes de que sabemos qué hacer", susurra en mi oído y deja la piel de gallina en la piel de su cálido aliento. Paso mis manos por el pelo oscuro y lo enredo entre mis dedos. Dejé escapar una leve risa y él envuelve su mano alrededor de mi cola de caballo y suaviza a cabo una y otra.

La puerta se abre a continuación, haciendo un chasquido, y haciéndonos saltar un poco, Me limpio rápidamente las lágrimas y trato de estar presentable. Su padre entra a la casa y me da una sonrisa cálida y acogedora. "Buenas noches Brittany, no esperaba verte aquí. Pero, por favor, siéntase como están en su casa", dice mientras toma su abrigo y zapatos a la colocación de su bolso en el mostrador de la cocina .Alvin envuelve una manta sobre nosotros y pone Remember the Titans". Es una de mis películas favoritas de todos los tiempos y él lo sabe. A pesar de que siempre lloro al final, todavía me hace sonreír como un idiota durante ella sólo porque las dos razas se unen y bonos.

Ya que es viernes, me decido a pasar la noche. Mando un texto a la señorita Miller haciéndole saber que estoy bien y mantenerse sobre la casa de Alvin y acurrucarse en el. Toca mis películas favoritas en toda la noche y me da helado y té caliente. Él es el mejor novio que pude

nunca pedir, no importa el tipo de situación que estamos metidos Él siempre sabe qué decir y me consuela en todos los sentidos. Fuera de horas y horas de películas, me encuentro a la deriva de dormir soñando con mí dar a luz a mi bebé.


	3. Chapter 3

Le doy un beso rápido a Alvin en la esquina de la boca y tomo mis cosas en mis manos. Llego a mi puerta y la abro de par en par a encontrar a mi madre, padre y mis hermanos.

"Buenos días," le digo a ellos, mientras tomaba un pedazo de tostada francesa. Apenas mantengo mi comida, pero ignoro el pensamiento y trato de comer. No he dormido nada con los dolores de cabeza, vómitos, e incluso las pesadillas, pero casi parece que se preocupan hoy en día. Las bolsas bajo mis ojos delatan mis desvelos y mis días son cada vez más estresantes.

Me siento a un lado de mi hermana Jeannette que se encuentra sentada en el sofá de la estancia .tomo un plato de tostadas francesas, tocino y huevos y me sirvo un vaso de jugo de naranja. Todo el mundo está en silencio una vez que me siento y Jeannette, Eleonor y la señorita Miller me observan detenidamente.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?" Trato de decir de la mejor manera posible, pero no se mueven. Mi madre se mueve el periódico que está leyendo y lo coloca sobre la mesa. Levanta una ceja y toma un sorbo de café.

"Esa no es manera de hablar con nadie, ¿entiendes cariño?" Él me dice y yo se queda atrás en mi silla y rodar mis ojos. Eleonor me mira y me codea. La miro y ella me da una mirada confusa, la ignoro. Termino mi plato y corro escaleras arriba con mis cosas. Me lavo la ropa, me pongo al día en el trabajo escolar, e incluso jugar un poco de guitarra. He estado tocando la guitarra últimamente, tratando de mejorar. También toco piano, pero me gusta la guitarra mucho mejor. Añado en algunos tramos, aquí y allá, no demasiado avanzado y estresante porque podía lastimar al bebé.

¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Tengo que dejar de fumar o despedir alegría por este maldito niño. Es mi vida y yo quería entrar en la universidad y continuar con mi carrera de cantante, junto con mis hermanas y las ardillas pero estando en la situación en donde estoy se me es imposible, pero Supongo que todo eso ha cambiado ahora.

Jeannette llama a mi puerta y yo la dejo entrar, Ella se sienta en la cama junto a mí y comienza a hablar.

"¿Estás bien? Pareces enfermo y cabreado con todo el mundo," ella pregunta, me encojo de hombros.

Yo puedo decirle cualquier cosa y todo, pero puede no decirle a nadie sobre esto? pregunte en duda temiendo por decirlo o no, pero finalmente me decidí, después de todo ella era Jeannette, no sería capaz de confesar esto así que por qué no….tal vez me ayude, después de dejar pasar unos segundos de espera, de si estaba tomando la decisión correcta decidí soltar como se dice todo de una vez

"En realidad .. , tengo un gran problema. Es más o menos un cambio de vida", explico y sus ojos se abren mientras hablo.

"Estoy embarazada, "Yo le digo en apenas un susurro y ella mira a sus manos.

"No sé qué decir." "Yo tampoco." Hubo un silencio incómodo, pero me gusta más así. Menos que decir y yo no tengo que explicar o incluso luchar. Pero su silencio es el peor de los casos, siempre tiene algo que decir, pero no esta vez. Ella levanta la cabeza y mira a mi estómago, durante mucho tiempo real, dejando soltar un gran suspiro, que al mi parecer daba la impresión que vena decepción pura en ese suspiro "¿Qué vas a hacer?" Ella me pide a regañadientes mientras coloca una mano sobre mi estómago. Me encojo de hombros y dirijo la mirada a la apertura de la puerta.

Ambas miramos hacia la puerta con un poco de pánico en nuestras miradas y la puerta se abre revelando a mi madre caminar hacia nosotras con la boca abierta, note que se quedó sin aliento. "¿Estás embarazada..." Ella susurra casi gritando "Tal vez soy yo, espera cómo lo sabes? ¿Has estado escuchando?" Pongo en duda a su mayor dureza que me proponía.

"eso no es lo que importa ahora" contesto mientras miraba mi estomago con una gran furia que nunca en mi vida había victo antes, volteándome a ver a mi de nuevo su rostro se ablando y pude notar lagrimas que venían de ella

"dejaste que se aproveche de ti! ¿Cómo pudiste?! Eres mejor que eso. ¿Y tú carrera? universidad ?prácticamente lanzaste tu futuro a la basura. Usted es una decepción, no perteneces en esta familia. tú no eres así , " me estremecía n con cada palabra hiriente. Ella se va y cierra la puerta, corriendo escaleras abajo. Jeannette me tiene en un abrazo, envolviéndome en un abrazo reconfortante.. Me abrazo con más fuerza que nunca, sólo porque ella sabe lo que estoy pasando. Ella entiende. Mi madre siempre espera que seamos las mejores y más perfectas hijas que nunca, no importa qué.

Nunca pudimos hacer lo que queríamos, sólo en la escuela. Ella es probablemente la más estricta madre que nunca. Ella nos viste, planea un vistazo a nuestros trajes, planes e incluso nuestra propia comida para la semana.

No puedo imaginar la vida sin ella. Después de lo que parece horas de llanto, por fin nuestro di camino abajo y todo el mundo está sentado. La cabeza de Eleonor se dejó caer hacia abajo en el medio de sus piernas y sus manos están unidas juntas, siento la presión de ojos mientras camino entre todos

Rápidamente cojo mi suéter del perchero y salgo corriendo de allí lo mas ante posible escapando de todas las miradas llenas de decepción que habían allí.

odiaba todo esto, todo mi situación que se tornaba cada vez más difícil, lo estúpida que era en ese momento y lo duro que iba a ser después…tal vez tener un bebe ahora no sea la mejor decisión que deba dejar pasar.

**N/A: holaa, ok bueno ese fue el capitulo 3 yaaaay , espero que les haiga gustado, siento que no es muy buena esta historia pero en serio estoy tratando todo lo posible por mejorarla. El cap. 4, será muy pronto, tal vez mañana no lo sé jajá, depende de los comentarios que son súper apreciados y que pues ya saben eso me motiva a escribir mas ;) …ok nos vemos luego, los amooop **


	4. Chapter 4

"corran hacia arriba chica, rápidoo!" la entrenadora Magiee le dice a todos nosotros. He estado esperando esto toda la semana, es mi primera clase de gimnasia durante mi embarazo conocido. Nadie en la escuela sabe sobre esto, sólo yo y la familia y Alvin. No puedo hacer nada bien en esta clase, hay mucha presión sobre mi estomago realizando los ejercicios de gimnasia y con el embarazo se me hace imposible realizarlos.

Después de media hora dando vueltas alrededor de la cancha la profesora nos pide a todos realizar flexione, todos nos alineamos en el gimnasio e ir hacia fuera de las rodillas, preparándose para ellos. No puedo hacer esto, pero puedo intentarlo.

Uno de flexión de brazos en un momento y luego se traslada a más y más. Yo soy un profesional en esto y la más atlética en esta clase de gimnasia, sólo porque soy capitana de las animadoras. Después entramos a saltos y mi estómago se siente lleno de nauseas. Me detengo después de cerca de diez saltos y excuso para ir vomitar a la papelera más cercana.

Una vez que vuelvo, puedo ajustar mis pantalones cortos de color rojo y azul de la parte superior, junto con la corbata de pelo azul y la cinta. Mis zapatos son un blanco normal pero sigue siendo muy atractivo y cómodo, aunque preferiría que el conjunto fuera todo de rosa.

"Ms. Miller, por favor, ven aquí", dice Mags la entrenadora mientras me veía. Caminando sobre cautela di pasos rápidos hacia ella rogando a que no me preguntara si estaba bien o que era lo que me pasaba

"¿Te sientes bien? Puede sentarse si lo desea," dijo casi como si oyera mis pensamientos ella regresa de vuelta con una sonrisa preocupada y yo asiento, sentado en las gradas. Odio esto, echo de menos estar activo. Mi cuerpo se volverá tres veces el tamaño normal y voy a tener un montón de grasa extra en mí, que no es habitual en cualquier forma.

Miro a todos saltar y trotar por el suelo, zapatos rechinando de vez en cuando. Esto nunca ha sucedido, yo casi nunca me enfermo justo cuando un gran partido se acerca, me embarazo. Esto es tan injusto, pero eso es lo que me merezco por ser una "adolescente hormonal", como mi madre le gusta decir.

Mags nos ignora y todos se apresuran a cambiar de ropa, Una vez que salimos de nuestra próxima clase, vi a Teodoro y simón parados fuera de la entrada de la escuela, supongo que esperaban a Alvin a que saliera, saludo a los dos con un gesto de manos y me dirijo a mi coche estacionado en el parking, pero un silbido me detiene proviniendo de atrás, doy la vuelta y veo a Teodoro y a simón llamándome, me dirijo hacia ellos y les doy una pequeña sonrisa

"que pasa chicos?"

"Ho nada solo te queríamos preguntar sobre Jeannette y Eleonor' responde Teodoro jugando un poco con sus dedos, luego continua," no las hemos visto desde el almuerzo"

"Bueno lo mimo diría de Alvin, tampoco lo he visto desde entonces"

"bueno eso es raro" responde Teodoro, veo que simón esta algo serio" de acuerdo me tengo que ir, una rica tarta me espera en casa, hasta luego chicos" responde Teodoro yendo hacia la salida dejándonos a mí y a simón solos, dejando pasar unos segundos de silencio, veo que esta algo tenso así que decido hablar pero antes de poder decir nada la voz de simón de repente me sorprende

"¿Quieres pasar el día de hoy?"Simón pregunta en tono apresurado mientras se pone las manos detrás de su cuello, por lo general lo hace cuando está nervioso, lo sé bien porque lo conozco desde siempre el es muy tímido y nervioso por las cosas más pequeñas, es lindo para ser sincero. Paso los dedos por el pelo marrón recto y lo alisa quitando cualquier bache o enredos.

"Claro, mándame un texto luego", le respondo dándole un beso en la mejilla, que es una especie de tradición. Cuando caminamos por los pasillos recibo un montón de saludos y todo eso, es raro ser popular. Yo no soy una típica chica mala egocéntrica y malvada ya seas por ser la capitana del equipo de porristas o una famosa cantante. No., yo soy el tipo que es amiga de todos y los trata de manera justa y con respeto, no hay necesidad de ser mala y desagradable.. Caminando por la puerta principal de la casa a la espera de mi texto de simón. Mi teléfono se ilumina y recibo un mensaje de texto

* hey ola quieres entonces venir a mi casa hoy?*

Respondo de vuelta con:

* Bien, estaré ahí a las cinco ;) *

Entro rápido listo y tiro mi cabello en una cola de caballo, una vez más... Yo entro rápido en mi coche y llego a su casa, me saluda con otro abrazo y él besa mi pelo. Él me lleva en su sala de estar y hablamos de cosas al azar por un tiempo. Se sienta a mi lado en el sofá de felpa y envuelve la manta que nos rodea, es normal en realidad.

"¿Está realmente fuera de contacto con Alvin? Quiero decir, desde el almuerzo claro", pide y yo pongo los ojos.

"Si "respondo bajando un poco la cabeza, odiaba el hecho de que yo y alvin estemos separados por más de 10 minutos, me pregunto dónde estará, de repente mi cuerpo se tensa al sentir el brazo de simón descansar en mi hombro, quiero decir no es muy normal que este yo con él, debería estar el ahora con Jeannette no con migo, pero supongo que necesito algo de compañía.

Se me queda mirando fijamente a los ojos y todo lo demás a mi alrededor se congela, ¿qué estoy haciendo? Él es simón hermano de mi novio Pero le he gustado un poco más que eso. Sé lo que estás pensando "ew, puta", pero no es así. Nunca dormiría o engancharse con él, mientras estoy con Alvin, no sería justo para él.

Él pone su mano en la barbilla y me obliga a mirar hacia él. Se inclina, nuestras narices se tocan sintiendo su aliento a menta en mis labios y en contra de mi piel. Gano la piel de gallina, pero los ignoro. Entonces me apoyo en él también, nuestros labios están a centímetros de distancia. Él finalmente gana el coraje y estrella sus labios en los míos. Paso los dedos por el pelo y le acaricio con mi lengua su labio inferior permitiéndome la centrada a su boca. Mi estómago está lleno de mariposas, mis besos con Alvin nunca se han sentido así, siempre están tan sosos y calmantes. Pero Simón, es diferente. Me siento una chispa con cada movimiento y puedo sentir la pasión. Luego retrocede y murmura.

"Lo siento por eso, tenía que hacerlo," murmura y pongo mis dos manos en sus mejillas.

"Está perfectamente bien, no te preocupes por eso. Usted no hizo ningún error así ni siquiera se disculpe, "respondo, pero que estoy diciendo? Claro que es un error.

Con un susurro y picotear sus labios una vez más, sus ojos se volvieron de un tono más brillante y ampliando con cada movimiento y segundos. Después de procesar todo lo que ha tenido que pasar, mi mente corre a través de cada pensamiento. ¿Qué pasa si Alvin se entera? Él no puede y no lo hará. ¿Qué pasa si Simón quiere salir conmigo? Él no va a querer después de que él sabe que estoy embarazada. Viaja de una cosa a la siguiente, y siempre vuelve a uno y pensar, ¿y si esto arruina todo?

** A / N: **Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar:( pero he tenido muchas cosas del por medio y enserio gracias por los comentarios…..espero que les haiga gustado, próximo Cap. será pronto bye :* ****


End file.
